1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an outdoor display apparatus to be used outdoors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus for displaying an image.
Generally, the display apparatus includes a display module formed of a display panel having a screen on which an image is displayed, a backlight to supply light to the display panel, a substrate to transmit power and a control signal to the display apparatus, and chassis for supporting the display panel and the backlight, etc.
Among display apparatuses, there is an outdoor display apparatus used for outdoor advertisement, etc.
When the outdoor display apparatus is disposed outdoors, the outdoor display apparatus is easily exposed to rain or dust, etc. and the inner configurations of the display module mentioned above may be contaminated by rain or dust.
Consequently, the outdoor display apparatus includes a housing configured to accommodate a display module and having an opening formed at a front surface thereof, and a transparent panel to cover the opening of the housing with a transparent material.
Thus, the screen of the display module is visible from the outside through the transparent panel while a front surface of the display module is protected by the transparent panel.
Here, when sunlight is incident on the transparent panel of the outdoor display apparatus, the sunlight may pass through the transparent panel and be transmitted to the display panel inside. In this case, the display panel may be deteriorated.